


Procrastination

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo da Vinci was a notorious procrastinator.  Ezio is unsympathetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

> Set very early in AC2

Ezio sat on a chair in Leonardo’s workshop, watching the young artist work.  Or, in this case, not work.  Leonardo would sit down at his easel, paint a few strokes, then get up and wander off to do something else.  Even given his usual attention span, he seemed to be getting very little done with the painting.

“Leonardo, did you not say this commission was nearly a month late?”

“Si,” Leonardo looked guilty.

“And did you not say that the patron is getting extremely annoyed with you?”

“I did,” his shoulders drooped.

“Then leave off your puttering and get back to work,” Ezio said unsympathetically - though a little smile played about his lips.

Leonardo managed a few minutes of work before giving Ezio a pitiful look over his shoulder, which received a stern one in answer.  Grumbling, he turned back to the painting.  “I do not like this patron anyway.  His wife is a whining harpy and he is a rude, uncultured boor.”

“Then why take the commission?” Ezio wanted to know.

“They are well connected, and I need the patronage,” Leonardo sighed.

Ezio patted him on the shoulder.  “It won’t be for long.  With the way you paint, you will have made a name for yourself in no time, and then you can take only the commissions you really want.”

“You think so?” The idea seemed to cheer Leonardo.

“I know so.  And if I ever become rich, I will commission you to simply putter in your workshop all day doing whatever you like.  If nothing else, the amusement value alone would be worth it,” he teased.

Leonardo threw a rag at his head.


End file.
